Mike
Mike is a karaoke robot was created and programmed by Dr. Crygor in the WarioWare series. He was created to serve as an assistant for Dr. Crygor, though he doesn't always get along with his creator. His name is the short form of "microphone", which is the primary method of control in his set of microgames in WarioWare: Touched! and WarioWare Gold. History ''WarioWare'' series ''WarioWare: Touched! In ''WarioWare: Touched!, Mike is created by Dr. Crygor to be a karaoke robot, but is programmed to do the cleaning around the doctor's lab. His programming goes haywire, though, when he blows away some dust. His karaoke programming overrides his systems, compelling him to host a party. He soon reaches a planet inhabited by Alien Bunnies and holds a Karaoke tournament there. Soon after Mike beats his competition, Dr. Crygor shows up in a taxi driven by Dribble and Spitz, telling him that it's time to go back home. Back at the lab, Dr. Crygor wishes to sing a duet with Mike, but the two of them get into an argument about Dr. Crygor's singing talent. Annoyed, Mike goes to the Hawt House. ''WarioWare: Smooth Moves'' In WarioWare: Smooth Moves, Mike is first seen cheering in the crowd of Penny and Dr. Crygor's Invent-Off. After Penny wins, she uses one of Mike's head-mounted microphones to sing, with Mike and Dr. Crygor dancing alongside her. Later, Mike and Dr. Crygor show off Dr. Crygor's invention, the Kelorometer, a machine designed to burn "kelories". Mike and Dr. Crygor pedal on bicycles attached to the Kelorometer to power it. ''WarioWare: D.I.Y. Though Mike does not make a physical appearance in ''WarioWare: D.I.Y., he is a usable stamp in the Comic MakerMatic. ''Game & Wario'' In Game & Wario, Mike appears as the host of the Disco minigame. He introduces the game and supplies the various songs that are played. He appears in the minigame's background as the DJ. Like the other WarioWare characters, Mike hosts one of the Miiverse Sketch Masterpiece Collection videos. The theme of Mike's video is zebras. ''WarioWare Gold'' In WarioWare Gold, Mike has an exclusive set of microgames where the player must blow into the microphone in order to complete them. Additionally, he appears in Dr. Crygor's stage, Dancing Team stage, and Potluck Gang stage. ''Rhythm Heaven Megamix'' Mike makes an appearance in the Wario... Where? challenge set of Rhythm Heaven Megamix. During the set's version of Fillbots 2, he replaces the titular automatons and is filled with blue liquid. In this game, there are many Mike robots, as well as larger ones that are filled with red liquid instead. General information Physical appearance Mike is a blue robot with lines on his "joints". His chest has two yellow speakers with orange speaker boxes outlining them, and the sides of his head have what resemble yellow headphones. On top of his head, he has a yellow mic stand with two functional microphones attached to it. Parts of his body that were formerly red, including his eyes, eyebrows, and speaker box, were changed to orange in WarioWare: Smooth Moves. Mike's Theme During his opening video in WarioWare: Touched!, Mike sings a song. Both his and Ashley's theme song are the only songs in that game that have lyrics. Official profile and statistics ''WarioWare: Touched!'' Website Bio Dr. Crygor's greatest creation, a karaoke-krazy robot, wants you to put your lips together and blow into the DS microphone for a unique set of huffin' puffin' microgames. ''Game & Wario'' character card -''Originally designed by Dr. Crygor as a karaoke machine'' -''Favorite hobby: aromatherapy'' -''Makes a delicious fruit punch'' ''WarioWare Gold'' character card *'Rank C' - Mike is a robot that Dr. Crygor created to help with work in the laboratory. Doesn't everyone need a Mike? *'Rank B' - Mike sings karaoke using the mics on his head. He'll sing on request, but his pitch seems to be out of whack. *'Rank A' - Mike is quite the cook. Ingredients go into his mouth and a perfectly cook dish comes out. Elsewhere. Category:Wario characters Category:WarioWare characters